


Caught?

by cloud_hues



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_hues/pseuds/cloud_hues
Summary: Some weird alternative universe where Bluesdank is an elf that popped up from some portal, and WildSpartanz is a normal human that just plays games.





	Caught?

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say, if either bluesdank or wildspartanz ever read this, I want to apologize for everything.

The warm day that was getting colder because of the sun setting down. It was well, interesting to say.

The young man, an "elf" named Henry, had been left alone in a room.

Brandon, the guy who was the owner of the apartment that he and the elf (that was there for like 2 weeks) shared, left to go to get some groceries and some cheap clothes for Henry. Some clothes that didn't look like cosplay attire.

But well, Brandon forgot to turn the computer off, Henry had very little experience with this world and his curiosity was at its highest peak. 

He sat in the chair that stood in front of the table with the computer on top. Brandon forgot to close some tabs.. 

Twitter, YouTube,..weird names to Henry and then the last one. A weird tab, unusual, something he didn't see before. 

Of course he clicked on it. 

And he truly didn't expect what he saw. 

Naked bodies. Female and male, with all sorts of flashy objects used for...some thing embarrassing. Cuffs and ropes, such and more. What the hell was this thing? 

Henry read the name letter by letter. 

"P O R N H U B" he stared in slight fear and wonder. 

He read some more. 

"Bouncing on my toy",  
"My friend and I share my bf"  
"Cosplayers in action" 

There was a user logged in.  
Henry clicked on "favorites" 

Some new videos pictures popped up. 

"Hot elf plays with her dragon toy" 

Henry's breath stopped momentarily.  
Curiosity biting at his fingertips, he clicked the video. 

A young woman shows up on the screen, flashing a brightly colored object with visible veins. She puts the object down and decides to slowly sit down on it, taking it bit by bit. 

Henry feels slight pressure in his pants. Attempting to palm it down, it doesn't help much. His breathing gets heavier. He slips a hand in his pa-

"Henry what the fuck are you doing?!" The door slams closed, and in front of it is a wide-eyed Brandon with one plastic bag in hand, the second one dropped on the floor while Brandon is blushing furiously.


End file.
